pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
What Would The Characters Be In The Monkey Island Series, The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, and Scooby Doo, Inspired By Tenor Joane?
Do you know what the characters in The Monkey Island Series, Perils of Penelope Pitstop, and Scooby Doo, inspired by Tenor Joane? Cast (The Monkey Island Series) *Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) as Guybrush Threepwood *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Elaine Marley *Cody (from The Rescuers) as Son Pirate *Brom Bones (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as LeChuck *Iago (from Aladdin) as Murray *Digit (from An American Tail) as Skully *Roger Radcliffe (from 101 Dalmatians) as Father Pirate *Tails (from Sonic) as Wally B. Feed *Knuckles (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Haggis McMutton *Tony Toponi (from An American Tail) as Edward Van Helgen *Fred Flintstone (from The Flintstones) as Charles DeGoulash *Rabbit (from Winnie the Pooh) as Cutthroat Bill *Madame Winnie Bago (from Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) as Voodoo Lady *Mr. Smithers (from The Simpsons) as Griswold Goodsoup *S.C.Ruffey (from Thomas and Friends) as Captain René Rottingham *The Commissioner (from The Inspector (TV Series)) as The Flying Welshman *Toadsworth (from Mario) as Stan S. Stanman *Chef Paul (from The Wiggles) as Slappy Cromwell *Yosemite Sam's Servant (from From Hare to Heir) as The Snow Cone Guy *Wilma Flintstone (from The Flintstones) Minnie "Stronie" Goodsoup *Ritchie (from Pokemon) as Kenny Falmouth *Den (from Thomas and Friends) as Pirate 1 *Dart (from Thomas and Friends) as Pirate 2 *Norman (from Thomas and Friends) as Pirate 3 *Paxton (from Thomas and Friends) as Pirate 4 *Sidney (from Thomas and Friends) as Pirate 5 *George (from Thomas and Friends) as Pirate 6 Cast (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Emily (from Thomas and Friends) as Penelope Pitstop *Po (from Kung Fu Panda) as Clyde *Mowgli (from The Jungle Book) as Softy *Chomper (from The Land Before Time) as Yak Yak *Baloo (from The Jungle Book) as Dum-Dum *Max Maple (from Pokemon) as Pockets *The Lorax (from The Lorax) as Snoozy *Bagheera (from The Jungle Book) as Zippy *Darth Sidious (from Star Wars) as Sylvester Sneekly/The Hooded Claw *Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) as Bully Brothers Cast (Scooby Doo) *Mickey Mouse as Scooby Doo *Woody (from Toy Story) as Shaggy *Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) as Fred *Emily (from The Corpse Bride) as Daphne *Little Bo Peep (from Toy Story) as Velma *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as Scooby-Dum *Mouse (from Goliath II) as Scrappy Doo *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as A Police Officer *Walter Melon (from Walter Melon) as Batman *Bitterbug (from Walter Melon) as Robin *Uncle Grandpa (from Uncle Grandpa) as Uncle Nathaniel *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Mr. McKnight *Coach Z (from Homestar Runner) as Jerry Reed *Fat Albert as Omar *Little Bill as Gibby Morton *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lena Dupree *Constance (from Theodore Tugboat) and Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) as Simone Lenoir and Mrs. Cutler *Devious Diesel (from Thomas and Friends) as Ben Ravencroft *Sideshow Bob (from The Simpsons) as the Phantom Virus *Mayor Quimby (from The Simpsons) as The Mayor *Powerpuff Girls as The Hex Girls (Thorn, Dusk and Luna) *Brom Bones as Max *Rasputin as Steve *Ludmilla as Laura *Jessie as Crystal *Minnie Mouse as Amber *Chief Wiggum as Officer Wembley *Professor Utonium as Professor Kaufman *Peewit as Eric *Principal Skinner as Bill *Dog as Laurel *Cat as Hardy *Top Cat and his Gang as the Harlem Globetrotters *Joshua Jones as Dribbles *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Granny (of the Globetrotters) Category:Tenor Joane